My Turn to Cry
by Kim Jong Soo 1214
Summary: Tahukah kau berapa lama aku menunggumu? Tahukah kau bagaimana aku mendukungmu? Hingga aku lelah menunggu, hingga aku lelah mendukung, hingga tiba giliranku menangis. /EXO / KAISOO/ KAI/ KYUNGSOO /Oneshot /Angst /RnR
**My Turn to Cry**

Cast : Kyungsoo, Kai

Genre : Angst

Rate : T

Kim Jong Soo 1214

Typo(s), death caracter, don't like, don't read

Disclamer : Cast belongs only to God , and I just borrowed their name .

...

...

PS: Terinspirasi dari Lirik Lagu My Turn to Cry, EXO. Nggak tau ini bisa disebut sebagai cerita atau malah curhatan. Tapi inilah yang tiba-tiba keluar dari otak saya. Saya berharap kita (para Kaisoo Shipper) terus mendukung apapun yang bias kita lakukan. Jangan judge mereka, jangan menghindari mereka, jangan menjelekkan mereka. Karena saya yakin, mereka juga mengalami banyak tekanan dan kesakitan dikehidupan mereka saat ini. So, always be support Kaisoo guys, Fighting!

...

...

 _Akmongeul kwosseoyo_

 _Ulneon geudaereul anajugi jeone_

 _Kkumeseo ggaeo beoryetjyo_

 _Seogeulpeun mame keoteuneul yeoreo_

 _Dalbiche muldeurin nunmullo pyeonjil bonaeyo_

 _.._

Aku menghela nafas dalam, terbangun dalam keterpaksaan membuat jantungku bekerja diatas normal. Berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, keringat dingin lolos dari setiap pori-pori kulit. Kau tahu, aku bermimpi. Mimpi yang sama selama beberapa hari terakhir. Aku memimpikanmu. Kau yang jauh dari hatiku.

Aku terduduk diatas ranjang dalam keadaan kacau. Mencoba menahan lelehan hangat yang memaksa keluar dari pelupuknya saat aku melihat bayanganmu dikepalaku. Rasanya dada ini menjadi sangat sepi tanpamu.

Kau tahu, aku sering terbangun tengah malam seperti ini. Menatap nanar ranjang yang biasa kau tempati. Mengingatkanku bagaimana kita terbiasa saling berpelukan disini. Kau selalu menangis dan mengeluh jika jalan hidupmu akan sulit. Maka aku akan segera memelukmu disaat seperti itu. Tak ingatkah kau?

Perlahan aku membuka mata. Terasa begitu hampa sekarang. Aku kembali menghela napas, mencoba menguatkan hatiku sendiri. Mulai kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati jendela, menikmati hembusan angin malam yang seolah mengirim wangimu dari sana. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku, mataku memanas dan tanpa kusadari lelehan itu mengalir. Kau tahu, aku berbisik pada angin sekarang. Aku mengatakan padanya untuk menyampaikan pesanku padamu.

Ingatkah kau, saat semua hal menjadi sulit. Kau mengatakan jika kau tidak bisa jika tanpaku. Kau mengatakan jika semua hal akan terasa lebih sulit jika tanpaku. Tak ingatkah kau, disaat seperti itu aku akan memelukmu, mengelus lembut punggungmu, menghapus air matamu dan mengubahnya menjadi senyuman. Satu senyuman lembut yang selalu kau berikan padaku, hanya padaku.

..

 _Remember Geudaega himdeul ttaemyeon hangsang_

 _Nunmureul useumgwa bagwatjyo_

 _Don't cry_

 _Naeobtneun goseseon uljimayo Don't cry_

 _Nunmuri manhdeon geudaeraseo oh~_

 _.._

Tapi sekarang aku mengerti, jika ternyata senyummu bukan hanya untukku. Kau telah berjalan menjauh, meninggalkanku sendiri dijalan sepi tak berpenghuni. Ingin rasanya aku mengejarmu saat itu, kembali memegang lembut tanganmu dan memelukmu. Tapi bahkan untuk bergerakpun aku tak bisa.

Kau telah memilih jalanmu sendiri, tanpa aku disampingmu. Kau telah memilih tak bersamaku lagi saat ini. Aku hanya khawatir padamu, kau selalu memiliki beribu air mata dihatimu. Aku hanya khawatir padamu karena kau berkata jika kau tak akan pernah bisa tanpaku.

Tapi sekarang aku mengerti bahwa inilah jalanmu. Jalan yang telah lama kau cari dan kau telusuri. Sebuah jalan setapak yang akan membawamu pada sebuah harapan.

Kau tahu, aku hanya selalu menghawatirkanmu. Maka jangan pernah menangis disana, ditempat yang tak ada aku. Karena aku tak akan bisa memelukmu kembali, karena aku tak akan bisa menepuk punggungmu kembali, karena aku tak bisa mengahapus air matamu kembali.

Yakinlah pada dirimu sendiri, seperti halnya aku meyakini bahwa kau akan bahagia bersama jalan yang kau pilih. Meski itu sulit, meski itu terjal, tetaplah berjalan. Karena aku akan terus berada dibelakangmu, Kai.

..

 _Andwaeyo It's my turn to cry naega halgeyo_

 _Geudaeui nunmul moa_

 _It's my turn to cry_

 _It's my turn to cry naege matgyeoyo_

 _This time_

 _geu nunmulkkaji This time_

 _.._

"Kai-ya, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Selalu pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari bibirku. Rasanya hampa saat aku menyebut namamu. Kau terlalu indah untuk menjadi milikku, namun aku juga terlalu sayang untuk berada jauh darimu.

"Kai-ya. Aku merindukanmu"

Dan lelehan bening itu kembali lolos dari kedua kelopak mataku.

"Kai-ya, apakah kau disana menyadari keadaanku? Aku menginginkanmu disini"

Kau tahu Kai, harapanku tetap sama. Hanya satu yang aku inginkan, bahwa kau akan berada dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja. Bahwa kau tak akan menangis seperti janjimu. Aku berharap jika kau tidak mengalami kesulitan disana. Aku mohon jangan menangis. Jangan menangis ditempat yang tak ada aku. Karena sekaranglah giliranku menangis.

Kau tahu, aku menangis tanpamu. Aku menangis karenamu. Ada kalanya aku ingin kau berada disini, memelukku, mengelus punggungku, dan mengahapus air mataku seperti yang aku lakukan padamu saat itu. Tapi apalah dayaku, kau hanya sebuah angan dan bayangan sekarang. Dengan pilihanmu, ku harap kau bahagia.

..

 _Beorilbeon haetdeon baraen sajindeul_

 _Neomu apaseo ijen bolsuga eobtjyo_

 _Tto jami oji anhneun bam_

 _Eoduun bangane nuntteugo anja_

 _Geudae algul geuryeoyo_

..

Hari berganti, namun tak ada yang berubah disini. Ruangan bernuansa putih ini seolah menjdi saksi bagaimana terlukanya aku tanpamu. Semua masih terlihat sama, tak ada satupun dari ini yang aku rubah. Bahkan foto saat kita bersama masih terpasang rapi dipugura meja nakas.

Aku selalu menatapnya disaat aku terbangun. Aku selalu menatapnya setiap aku melakukan apapun, hingga rasa sakit itu semakin dalam menyapa hatiku. Hingga aku takut untuk memandangnya kembali. Hingga aku takut untuk menyentuhnya kembali.

Malam ini angin seolah bersahabat denganku. Angin yang sangat aku sukai. Angin yang datang membawa aromamu.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaanku. Mata yang sebenrnya begitu berat, namun tak dapat terpejam barang sedetik. Lingkaran hitam dibawah kelopak mataku begitu menggambarkan betapa malam-malamku tak menjadikan tubuhku beristirahat dengn baik. Karena aku selalu duduk disini, aku duduk diatas ranjang yang biasa kita gunakan dulu.

Suasana remang seolah mendatangkan kau disisiku. Aku terpejam sesaat, mencoba mengingat butiran dan puing kenangan manis kita. Mengukir setiap rincian wajahmu.

Aku tersenyum saat sekelebat bayangan yang begitu jelas menyapa kepalaku. Aku tersenyum tanpa arti dibelah bibirku. Bagaimana aku bisa mengartikannya jika kau saja tak mengerti keadaanku.

"Akankah kau kembali padaku, Kai?"

..

 _Sujubdeon misowa sangnyanghan nundongja_

 _Ango sipeunde eoteohhajyo_

 _Naeobtneun goseseon uljimayo Good-bye_

 _Ijen nae eokkael motbillyeo~_

 _.._

Suatu kali aku teringat namamu. Suatu kali aku berharap kehadiranmu. Ini sudah terlalu lama, namun bayanganmu tak pernah lepas dari kepalaku. Hari-hari berlalu begitu saja. Hal-hal yang biasa kita lewati bersama kini seolah menghilng ditelan kenangan. Kenangan indah yang menjadikanku kuat tanpa kehadiranmu.

Suatu kali aku teringat kembali, senyuman malu-malu dari wajah tampanmu saat kau mencoba mendektiku. Matamu yang ramah menyapa setiap inci tubuhku. Aku mengingatnya.

Dan sekarang aku terluka. Aku terluka karena tak ada kau disampingku. Aku ingin menangis, aku ingin bersandar dibahumu, aku ingin kau ada disini menemaniku. Namun itu hanya sebuah keinginan tanpa hasil.

"Sudah lima tahun sejak saat itu, Kai. Tak inginkah kau melihatku? Menanyakan bagaimana kabarku?"

Aku termenung disini, masih tetap setia terduduk diatas ranjangmu. Memutar segala ingatan yang berkeliaran didalam kepalaku.

Disana, disebuah pigura itu, masih ada gambarmu dan gambarku. Terlihat begitu manis saat kita bersama. Tanpa kusadari, bibirku kembali mengulas senyum saat melihatnya.

"Foto itu bahkan telah menjadi usang, Kai-ya"

Mataku menerawang dengan lelehan hangat disana. Beberapa kali aku mendengar namamu dielu-elukan mereka. Beberapa kali aku melihat wajah tampanmu diberbagai media, kau terlihat semakin dewasa sekarang. Aku kembali mengulas senyum. Namun ada satu hal yang membuat tubuhku membeku saat itu. Disana kau mengatakan bahwa kau banyak mengalami kesulitan. Tak ingatkah kau pada ucapanku saat itu, Kai? Kau harus terus merasa baik-baik saja. Jangan pernah mengangis ditempat yang tak ada aku. Karena aku tak akan bisa meminjamkan bahuku lagi untukmu. Tak ingatkah kau?

..

 _Nan (ajik) neol (geudaereul) sa-(manhi) rang- (saranghan) hae- (nameoji) yo (neom nado geuriwoyo)_

 _Ul-(bodi) ji- (keogison) mal- (haengbok) ayo- (haejwoyo)_

 _I'm missing you_

 _It's my turn to cry_

 _Andwaeyo It's my turn to cry naega halkeyo_

 _Geudaeui nunmul moa_

 _It's my turn to cry_

 _It's my turn to cry naege matgyeoyo_

 _Geununmulkkaji this time_

 _.._

Dibalik semua kesakitanmu disana, selalu ada aku yang tak pernah berhenti mengharapkanmu. Ada aku yang tak pernah berhenti menyemangatimu, meskipun jauh, meskipun tak terlihat. Percayalah jika aku selalu ada untukmu. Kapanpun kau akan menitipkan hatimu, aku akan selalu bersedia menerimanya. Jika kau terjatuh, maka akulah orang pertama yang akan menangkapmu.

Namun sejak kabar itu, aku menjadi lebih sulit menemukanmu. Kau tak lagi hadir dimedia, kau tak lagi muncul dipikiranku. Aku merindukanmu, namun seolah memoriku berkata lain. Serpihan-serpihan itu kini menjadi debu. Kepingan-kepingan itu kini terbawa badai. Hingga tak menyisakan satu ruang didalam hatiku. Hingga tak menyisakan satu harapan kecil untukku.

Aku merindukanmu. Aku tahu jika kau sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik sekarang. Namun jangan menangis, Kai. Jangan menangis ditempat yang jauh dariku. Jangan menangis jika tak ada bahuku. Karena sekarang giliranku menangis. Aku ingin mengambil seluruh air matamu. Aku ingin mengambil seluruh pesakitanmu, aku ingin mengambil seluruh rasa perihmu, karena sekarang giliranku menangis. Membawa semua kepingan kenangan. Membawa semua hal tentangmu disini, didadaku. Disini, diatas pemakamanku.

' _Uljimayo, Kai-ya. Saranghae'_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _END_

 _..._

 _..._

Terimakasih Kaisoo Shipper, kalian pasti bisa melewati ini :D :*


End file.
